


Венценосный. Победитель.

by Jasherk



Series: Яша Зимний Солдат [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drama, Farting, M/M, Mpreg, hope and trust, lovemaking, sex with pregnant omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: Посвящение: в благодарность чудесным людям, вдохновившим меня написать эту часть Vague~, Luniveri (Лиера17) и EtherealityЯша нервно облизнул губы, чувствуя, что у него, к черту, опять глаза на мокром месте. Но Стив был прав, Стив был его парой, Яша не должен был скрывать от него. Это было неправильно. Яша должен был научиться быть правильной парой. Он должен был очень постараться.





	Венценосный. Победитель.

Никогда в жизни ему не было так страшно.

Боясь пошевелится, боясь вдохнуть и выдохнуть, Яша крепче обнял подушку Стива, зарываясь лицом в его запах.

Он слышал, как за закрытой дверью спальни в коридоре Стив шипел на женщину из ЩИТа, Марию Хилл.

Яше было так страшно и почти так же стыдно за свой страх. Потому что Стив был не таким, как все остальные. Стив защищал и оберегал его. А в последнее время особенно. Потакал малейшим капризам. Яша поверить не мог: стоило всего один раз признать, что ему некомфортно от того, что окна их спальни выходят на улицу, как Стив за два дня разобрал и переделал в спальню маленькую гостевую комнату с единственным небольшим окном во двор. Большая деревянная кровать заняла ее почти полностью, пришлось поставить ее вплотную к стене, чтобы оставить проход, но Стив без вопросов переселился туда вместе с Яшей, не высказав ни слова претензий. Яша был так благодарен ему за это, что просто не представлял как это выразить.

Ведь Стив ничего от него не требовал.

Боже, как Яша хотел выносить и родить ему малыша. Господи, он ни о чем больше не просил.

Только бы сохранить, сберечь этого ребенка. 

Это чудо. Это сокровище.

Яша осторожно накрыл живой ладонью едва обозначившуюся на пятом месяце выпуклость на животе и свернулся калачиком. Проклятые слезы ручьями бежали по его щекам.

В коридоре грохнула, захлопываясь, входная дверь. Минута - и Стив уже был рядом с ним. Большая теплая ладонь погладила Яшу по волосам. Жест был нежным, но Яша буквально кожей ощутил, как напряжен и взбешен Стив. Яша поднял лицо из подушки, чтобы посмотреть на него.

\- Не бойся, - в голосе Стива прозвучала знакомая непоколебимость. - Не плачь. - Его жесткие пальцы осторожно вытерли слезы с яшиной щеки. - Я выставил ее за дверь. Черт, Яша, если бы ты сказал мне, я не позволил бы этим людям и пальцем тебя тронуть. И больше не позволю, не сомневайся. Не бойся, Яша.

Яша чуть нахмурился и честно признал:

\- Я не боюсь их, Стив. Я точно знал, что это твой ребенок, чего мне боятся? А сама процедура была небольной и быстрой. Мы и не поняли, почувствовали что или нет. Зато ты теперь точно знаешь, что у меня твой ребенок.

\- Яша, - Стив наклонился и крепко обнял его за плечи, приподняв из гнезда одеял. - Я и так знал, что это мой ребенок. 

\- Но они-то сомневались, - млея в его надежном сокрушительном объятии, фыркнул Яша. - Думали, если я гонял от себя тех альф, которых мне подсылали из ЩИТа, то каких-то других не гонял.

\- Что? - глухо выдохнул над ним Стив.

\- Да, не волнуйся, это давно уже прекратилось, - Яша сам крепче прижался к нему. Рядом со Стивом было так безопасно, что он сам не заметил, как проболтался: - В первый год, что я жил с тобой, из ЩИТа постоянно подсылали ко мне альф, чем-то похожих на тебя. Особенно когда ты разрешил мне ходить в тренажерный зал. Не знаю, с чего они решили, что с таким альфой как ты, я буду смотреть на сторону. Может всякого говна в моем деле начитались... Но мне пришлось одному руку сломать, чтобы не зажимал меня в раздевалке, - Яша довольно хмыкнул, вспомнив, как это было. И как взбеленилась прибежавшая на шум сухонькая инструктор-японка. Тоже омега. - Мияко так разоралась тогда. Советовала мне в суд подать на этого дурачка. И научила меня слову харрасмент. Я такого раньше не знал. Не думал, если честно, что мне это сойдет с рук, но, похоже, она все же была права. Должен признать, омеги круто отстояли свои права в Штатах. Во всяком случае, тот козел, который рискнул вломиться к нам в дом, тоже не натравил на меня власти, когда я спустил его с лестницы. - Яша понял, что увлекся и уже хвастает, и замолчал.

\- Яша, почему ты не говорил мне об этом? - после короткой паузы серьезно спросил Стив.

Яша быстро пожал плечами.

\- Я в состоянии сам постоять за себя, Стив. Я не видел смысла втягивать тебя во все это.

Честно говоря, Яше было просто стыдно признать, что в то время он еще очень мало верил Стиву, и банально не хотел ничем огорчать его.

Но теперь-то он ему верил. Настолько, чтобы сказать:

\- И, знаешь, Стив, зря ты так резко с Марией. Если бы она желала мне зла, она бы уничтожила подлинные результаты и подсунула тебе компрометирующую меня подделку. А она сама приехала подтвердить тебе, что все в порядке. Пока дерьма не сделал кто-то еще.

Стив медленно выдохнул ему в волосы, и Яша с сожалением понял, что этот весьма весомый, с его точки зрения, аргумент не сработал.

\- Не злись, пожалуйста, - попросил он, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не положить руку Стиву в пах, не приласкать его в надежде отвлечь. Не разозлить еще больше.

\- Яша, я злюсь не на тебя, - с горечью в голосе произнес Стив. - Меня бесит то, что мою пару, моего законного омегу преследуют, домогаются, заставляют проходить вмешательство, чтобы подтвердить, что мой ребенок действительно мой, и при этом считают, что все это делается во благо. Какого черта, Яш? Как они смеют? - Сильные руки Стива на мгновение сладостно крепко сжали его плечи, а потом Стив поднял к себе его лицо и очень серьезно посмотрел в глаза. - Но еще мне обидно, что я узнаю обо всем этом только сейчас. Что ты ничего не говоришь мне. Яша, не делай так больше.

Яша нервно облизнул губы, чувствуя, что у него, к черту, опять глаза на мокром месте. Но Стив был прав, Стив был его парой, Яша не должен был скрывать от него. Это было неправильно. Яша должен был научиться быть правильной парой. Он должен был очень постараться. 

\- Обещаю, Стив, - твердо произнес он и даже кивнул в подтверждение своих слов.

\- Спасибо, - Стив снова погладил его, теперь по спине, и спросил: - Так почему ты плачешь?

\- По ерунде, Стив. Не обращай внимания. Это гормоны, - Яша отвернулся, уже заранее зная, что так легко не отвертится.

\- Яша, - настойчиво произнес Стив.

\- Я не хочу об этом говорить, - попробовал он, уже не веря, что сработает, но должен же он был попытаться.

\- Яша, это же я, - Стив снова погладил его, успокаивая своим запахом, заботой в своем голосе. Ощущением сильного _своего_ альфы рядом. - Тебе нечего стыдиться. Скажи мне, что тебя так огорчило?

Яша усмехнулся, неряшливо вытер основанием ладони глаза и чуть не рассмеялся от того, как глупо прозвучали его слова:

\- Я пернуть боюсь, Стив. Понимаешь? Буквально. Я плачу, потому что боюсь пернуть. 

На мгновенье повисла тишина, а потом Стив сделал то, за что Яша теперь так неудержимо, так больно и сильно любил его. Он хрюкнул, пытаясь задушить в зародыше рвущийся на волю смех, и поцеловал Яшу в лоб. 

\- Перди, Яша. Люблю тебя.

Яша понял, что плачет и улыбается в ответ.

\- Я серьезно боюсь, - попытался объяснить он и пожаловался: - Я ходил в туалет. По-важному, - Яша облизнулся, силясь подобрать слова, чтобы описать свой страх. - В общем, когда тужишься, Стив. Эти ощущения. Это было похоже на… - не желая даже говорить это слово, Яша попробовал показать руками, и понял, что снова плачет. - Я испугался, понимаешь? Так испугался. Потому что так было столько раз. Стив! Я так боюсь его потерять. Больше всего боюсь.

В руках у Стива было тепло. Он был большим и сильным. Хотя был не настолько уж больше и не так уж ощутимо сильнее самого Яши. Но он был его альфой. 

Черт, Яша должен был выносить его ребенка.

\- Пернешь теперь? - доверительно спросил Стив, и Яша чуть не застонал от его оглушительной прямоты. - Я же рядом. Можешь пердеть. Я тебя подстрахую.

\- Стив, - Яша чуть не застонал, от накатившего стыда пряча лицо обеими ладонями. 

Руки Стива мягко обняли его за талию и за плечи.

\- Давай же. Не бойся. Я здесь. Это нельзя терпеть. От этого умереть можно. В Риме даже был закон, разрешавший пукать на официальных мероприятиях, чтобы избежать летального исхода. Я не шучу. Это серьезно, Яша. Давай, мой хороший.

Одна ладонь погладила его напряженный живот, и вот так, в темноте и тепле рук любимого человека, он позволил себе это сделать. Переступил стыд, переступил страх и подчинился своему альфе. Как и должно было быть.

Один миг было больно. Но это была не та боль, которой он так боялся. А потом накатило чувство растерянности, неловкости и снова проклятого стыда.

\- Жаль, с нами сейчас нет моей мамы, - мягко сказал Стив. - Она бы знала, как успокоить тебя и чем помочь. А я даже со всей этой научной литературой о беременности, которую сейчас читаю, в сущности так мало и плохо понимаю в этом. Но я могу обещать тебе, Яша, я буду рядом. Я все время буду рядом. Что бы ни произошло, мы будем вместе.

Яша прекрасно понимал, что так быть не может, но от одного желания Стива быть рядом с ним сразу стало ощутимо легче.

\- Стиииив? - просительно протянул он и коснулся губами его руки, посмотрел снизу вверх.

\- Чего ты хочешь? - ласково спросил его альфа, широкими движениями поглаживая Яшу по спине. 

\- Можешь мне вставить? Пожалуйста.

\- Ты серьезно? - Стив нахмурился, и Яша не удержался, протянул руку и погладил большим пальцем его бровь у самой переносицы, погладил к виску. Раз, другой, третий.

\- Абсолютно серьезно. 

Стив поймал его руку, коснулся пальцев губами.

\- Врач для омег не рекомендовал.

\- Это тот, который брал потом ДНК нашего ребенка? - хмыкнул Яша и снова погладил угол брови Стива. - Пожалуйста, я уверен. Это не повредит. Стив, пожалуйста. Это наоборот. Мне так будет спокойнее, я тебя прошу. Пожалуйста, Стив.

\- Тшшш, я тебя понял. Я тебе верю, - Стив наклонился над ним, мягко повернул на бок, зашуршал одеждой, быстро и однозначно раздеваясь, щелкнул крышкой от анального геля смазывая себя. 

\- Спасибо, - благодарно прошептал Яша, запрокидывая голову, подставляя плечи под поцелуи. - Давай прямо так. Так - идеально.

И Стив обнял его поперек груди, прижал к себе спиной и мягко плотно надежно заполнил сзади. И замер большой и надежный, как стена, помогая в том главном, в чем никто другой никогда не помог бы ему. Защищая и поддерживая его. Его и их ребенка. 

\- Стив, господи, спасибо, Стив, - Яша снова почувствовал, что сейчас разрыдается, на этот раз от нестерпимой, жгучей и страстной благодарности. 

\- Не за что, мой хороший, - Стив прижимался лбом к его затылку и жарко дышал в плечо, каменно-напряженный в своей осторожности.

\- Черт, есть за что, Стив. Есть за что, - Яша закинул левую руку назад, притягивая голову Стива к своей метке, побуждая его двигаться внутри. - Я тебе всем обязан. Я обязан тебе всем. Своей жизнью. Своей свободой. Своим счастьем. Этим, - рука Яши утянула ладонь Стива на живот. - Этим чудом, Стив. Я всем тебе обязан, понимаешь? Всем-всем. 

\- Маленький, Яша, - Стив двигался внутри так плавно, так ласково-неторопливо. Будто поглаживая. 

\- Я не знаю, как я жил без тебя, Стив, - Яшу все-таки прорвало. От огромной яростной страшной благодарности. - Я без тебя, наверно, не жил. Это была не жизнь, Стив. Я люблю тебя, господи, Стив, только не отказывайся от меня. Я теперь не смогу один. Я не смогу больше. Стив!

\- Тшшш, я люблю тебя. Я тебя не оставлю. Мы вместе. Вместе, Яша. Я тебя не оставлю. Ты мое solnyshko. Moy choroshiy, - губы Стива огладили его плечо вверх и вниз, прошлись по стыку с шеей. Зубы знакомо, сладостно сдавили метку.

Запах альфы ударил в ноздри, оглушая и опьяняя, и Яша кончил, не коснувшись себя, купаясь в счастливом забытьи и такой простой, такой понятной физической радости. 

\- С узлом, - только и смог связно выдавить он, понимая, что несмотря на неспешный темп Стив не сможет трахать его вечно. - С узлом, я прошу тебя.

Стив тихо взволнованно зарычал ему в загривок, но, как Яша и надеялся, природа альфы и собственная омега желали от него того же, чего хотел он сам, и, крепко прижав бедра Яши к себе, Стив плавно вошел в него до конца.

\- О, боже, да!!! - простонал Яша счастливо и потерянно. 

Чувство облегчения, внезапно отступившего страха накатило на него сильнее физического удовольствия. Узел надежно запирал его сзади. Стив был внутри. Стив все контролировал. Стив был с ним.

Он не потеряет ребенка. Стив был внутри. У него не случится выкидыш, если Стив у него внутри. Стив не допустит. 

И заблуждением было бы считать, что Яша не понимал, насколько глупо так думать. Прекрасно понимал. Он не был каким-нибудь тупым идиотом. 

Просто он ничего не мог поделать с собой. Его альфа кончал ему внутрь, мощно и мягко содрогаясь у него за спиной, и Яше было больше не страшно.

Мир мог гореть в аду, со всем своим содержимым, Яше не было страшно. Стив был с ним. Они сохранят их ребенка. Он выносит.

Думать эти светлые мысли оказалось так неожиданно приятно, дурманяще здорово и легко, что он даже не сразу сообразил, что Стив спрашивает его:

\- Ты уже решил, как мы его назовем?

“Кого?” - едва не ступил Яша, но вовремя дал себе по губам и поправился:

\- Я? 

\- Ты, - настойчиво повторил Стив и приятно поцеловал его в шею. - В мое время было принято, чтобы имя ребенку выбирает тот из родителей, кто носит его внутри.

Сказать, что он этого не ожидал - было ничего не сказать. 

С того самого дня, когда УЗИ показало, что у них будет мальчик, когда Яша увидел в черно-белых размытых формах курносый нос и большой лоб, крохотные ручки-ножки и мини гениталии, он был уверен, что Стив назовет мальчика именем того единственного человека…

Но теперь, он растерялся.

\- Эй, это твое право, - поглаживая бок Яши в послеоргазменной неге мягко сказал Стив. - Какое имя тебе нравится? Выбирай.

Яша растерянно облизнулся. Ему нравилось много имен. Жестких. Сильных. Мужских. Рычащих.

Тарас. Кирилл. Боря. Гриша.

\- Степа, - сказал он вслух. - Я хочу назвать его Степа.

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Стив ему в плечо и повторил со своим неуклюжим американским акцентом: - Styopa. Почему?

\- Потому что это самое лучшее имя на Земле, - вдруг также легко, как до этого плакал засмеялся Яша, сладко сжимаясь на узле у себя внутри. - Степа, это классное имя.

“Имя самого лучшего человека на Земле, - не сказал он. - Твое имя, дурачок”.

Конец

**Author's Note:**

> *Steven (Stephen) — производное греческого имени Stéphanos (Στέφανοс), которое означает «венок, корона, честь, слава, награда»; от глагола «stéphein» — «заключать в кольцо, окружать, обвивать, увенчать, покрывать».  
> В Древней Греции венок например, лавровый вручался как награда победителям различных соревнований или выдающимся гражданам и героям. Практику эту переняли и римляне. Они награждали венками воинов, которые одержали победу над врагами.  
> О значении имен http://ethereality.diary.ru/p214400586.htm


End file.
